


Needing Normal

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lex Miller x Reader - Freeform, Lex Miller x You - Freeform, Lex x Reader, Lex x You, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sweet, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Lex shows the reader that being normal isn’t everything.





	Needing Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from Tumblr: “Could you do a Lex Miller request of the reader being a fellow Rat and her and Lex always flirt and banter and she has a horrible day at Kings so she complains that sometimes she wants to be normal and so Lex takes her on a date because what’s more normal than two people who like each other going on a date since they’ll never be truly normal. Bonus if her best friend Petra is protective”
> 
> I know the sea lions weren’t really a big thing in the Bay until the late 80’s but just for the sake of the story, let’s say they were all along. Also, just put it in the story because I love them and they’re one of my favorite things to see down at the pier lol

It has been a long day of building frustrations. Between Miss De Luca almost dislocating your shoulder and receiving an “accidental” elbow to the ribs from Brandy, you’re sore and an irritated expression is deeply etched across your face. To top it off, you found another dead rat hanging in your locker as if you don’t already know your social status. Just another normal day at King’s Dominion.  Even though it’s finally over and you can relax, your body is tense and your head is pounding. Seeking out the solace of your few friends, you make your way to the roof knowing Petra and the boys will be there. Hopefully, someone will have something to take the edge off.  

“Bloody hell (Y/N), you look like shit!” Lex yells from across the roof.

“Thanks. Glad to see you didn’t lose that snarky attitude of yours when Viktor knocked you on your ass today,” comes your snarky retort as you slump against the wall.

“Mmmm. Feisty, (Y/N). I love it.”  He says licking his lips which you can’t help but stare at.

“Gag me with a spoon. Please. I beg you.” You hear Billy whispering to Petra who just rolls her black lined eyes at his immaturity.  

It has always been like this between you and Lex. Witty exchanges and suggestive innuendoes are commonplace in your friendship. And while you’re sure it’s just part of Lex’s personality to be like this, you wish it meant more to him as it does for you.

“What’s got up in a slump, babycakes?” There’s that damn nickname again. It’s something he called you when you’d first met and it stuck. While you wish he’d find something better, it has rather endearing quality when he says it with his accent and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shaking your head, you try to move the conversation along to a new topic but they are having none of it.

“Oh, come on now (Y/N). We all know something is wrong.” Billy’s response is backed up by Lex asking again about what is wrong. The incessant questioning only adds to your anxiety making you feel worse. Petra passes you a flask, somehow knowing you’ll need liquid courage to share how you’re feeling. After taking a swig, you throw the flask to Billy who juggles it in a panic.

“I just want a day where things are freaking normal for once. No cliques. No status ladder. No clawing my way through the shithole that is this school. I want a normal day just once. Is that too much to ask for?” You struggle to describe how your feeling and the inner turmoil you struggle with.

No one is sure what to say as they glance between each other and then back to you. Lex looks to Billy once again and he shrugs. You begin to get choked up and on the verge of tears. Shaking your head, you push yourself away from the ledge, rushing towards the roof door with a very worried Petra following closely behind you.

That night had been nothing but tears and Petra comforting you; trying to lift your spirits with suggestions of poisoning half the school. Having decided you both would stay in the next day binging on your hoarded snacks, you are surprised by the pounding on the door. Petra looks to you asking silently if you are expecting anyone. Shrugging, you trudge towards the door as the person on the other side continues to bang on it. Swinging it open, Lex stumbles into you clearly not expecting the door he was using for support to suddenly move.

“What the hell do you want, Lex?” Petra questions skeptically.

Scratching the back of his head and shifting uncomfortably, he stammers out that he’s there to take you out. He pulls a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. They look inexpensive and several are already dried out but it’s more effort than any person has ever done for you. Taking them from him, you step aside allowing him in before you search for something to be a makeshift vase.

“Why would she go out with you? Is this some sort of prank? Like the one, you and Billy pulled on Brandy to get her back a few weeks ago. Because if it is I swear I’ll-“

“No. No. Calm down there noble protector. No need to get your panties in a bunch and start poisoning anyone. I’m being honest. I just want to take her out for the day. Cross my heart.” And he does, marking an “x” over his heart in a promise that he is not playing some joke.

“Okay. Let’s go then.” You cut through the potential argument brewing between the two.

“Really?” He asks. He must have been expecting that he’d need to do more convincing than that. Laughing at his reaction, you nod as you grab a few bills that are stuffed in a jar on your desk.

“You hurt her and you’ll wish all I did was poison you. Understand?” Petra warns him lowly so that you don’t overhear. Holding his hands up in mock surrender, he promises he won’t and that he’ll bring you back later.

Wandering through the streets of San Francisco, Lex drags you from small record shops to comic stores where you spend hours sifting through items and laughing at the other’s choices. Huddled comfortably together listening to music, you both share stories of outrageous concerts you’ve attended. Not too far from the last record shop, you both come across a small farmer’s market buzzing with patrons and lined by sellers offering bargains on various foods, trinkets, and jewelry. Meandering through the crowd, you hadn’t expected Lex to take your hand saying that he was just making sure you didn’t get separated. Whether that was the real reason or not, you don’t complain. Each time he sees you are smiling, he squeezes your hand reciprocating your excitement. In the early evening, you walk along the pier before he drags you towards a certain area.

“Lex, where are we going? I wanted to watch the sea lions for a bit longer.”

“Just wait.” He shushes you giddily, covering your eyes with his hands. Guiding you a little further, he asks if you’re ready. After you nod, he pulls his hand away and your eyes adjust to the light.

“Look out there.” He points out the beautiful setting sun on the horizon. It’s sitting low in the sky that’s painted in orange and purple hues. Glancing around, you realize that he has brought you to a secluded area away from others who are out enjoying the day. Leaning into him, you seek out his warmth; his arms wrap around you holding you secure to his side. Staying there until well past dark, you talk and listen to the sounds of the city around you.

Stopping at a small diner, you share a meal before deciding it’s time to get back to King’s Dominion. You joke that Petra is probably paranoid that he’s kidnapped you or something. The walk back is long and chilly; seeing that you’re shivering, Lex puts his leather jacket over your shoulders, holding in place as you slip your arms into the sleeves. Once you’ve made it back to your dorm, you attempt to give him the jacket back but he tells you to keep it, saying it looks too good on you for you not to wear it. Smiling, you agree; more than happy to have something of his to call your own.

“What did you think about our normal day out, babycakes?” He places the most emphasis on the word “normal”; clearly tying it to what you had wished for yesterday.

“We aren’t normal, Lex. None of what we do or who we are is normal but I did have a good time. Thank you for today. It’s more than I could have ever asked for,” You answer. You’d never imagine that he would go through all this to try and give you what you longed for the most. He just keeps amazing you today. Never would you have expected this from him. His eyes dart to look at your lips and back up again. For as brazen as he can be, Lex is terribly unsure in romantic situations.

“Uh, (Y/N)? Would it be alright if I…” He stumbles over his words.

Tired of him dragging out the inevitable, you lean forward kissing the corner of his mouth. His looks at you in disbelief before pulling you closer and smashing his lips against yours. Nipping at your bottom lip, he earns a soft moan from you. It’s all the encouragement he needs to kiss you again. It’s a heated exchange and long overdue. Pulling away, he presses his forehead against yours. His next words catch you off guard forcing you to blush deeply.

“We might never be normal or find a fucking place to fit in but I know that when I’m with you, that shit doesn’t matter.”


End file.
